Cursed Pirate
The Cursed Pirates ( わ Norowa Kaizoku) are an archetype of WATER Zombie-Type monsters specializing in , as well as manipulation of both players' Graveyards and the opponent's hand. They resemble decayed figures in seafaring garb, awakened by a mysterious blue energy flowing through their bodies. They have four separate sub-archetypes: "Cursed Pirate Crew", Cursed Pirate Captains", "Cursed Pirate Wrecks", and "Cursed Pirate Vessels". Playstyle Unlike their normal counterparts, focusing on coming back from the dead by reviving themselves or others from the Graveyard, the "Cursed Pirates" are souls lost to the inky abyss of the sea instead of the firm rest back on land. As such, they much prefer to be banished instead of being in the grave, their main summoning mechanic involving banishing monsters from the field to other monsters. But, since they are also pirates, these monsters also have a deep desire to loot and plunder against their enemies, resulting in nasty discard effects. Combining these two aspects of the "Cursed Pirates" results in a strategy meant to have more cards in the opponent's Graveyard than your own, similar to the " " archetype, but in reverse. Sub-Archetypes A unique aspect to the "Cursed Pirates" is their multiple sub- s, one of the largest collection of sub-Archetypes in the game. The four different sub-Archetypes each work slightly differently, but they all come together to contribute to the main strategy. ● "Cursed Pirate Crew": Mostly Levels 1 and 2, the Crew are the rank-and-file of the "Cursed Pirates", helping the Captains and preparing the Wrecks to become Vessels. They have two types of effects, the first attacking the opponent's hand and both players' Graveyards, while the second allow them to be banished in addition to the to give the Fusion Monster that was Special Summoned extra effects. ● "Cursed Pirate Captain": Primarily Levels 3 and 4, the Captains are the showrunners of the Main Deck. They have more powerful effects that help to set up the conditions for the Wrecks and Vessels to come into play, while hurting their opponent in the process. ● "Cursed Pirate Wreck": These monsters are in the Level 5 to 6 range, and are destroyed pirate ships with passive effects supporting the archetype as a whole. ● "Cursed Pirate Vessel": The Fusion Monsters of the archetype, these are all Level 8 and higher, the combination of the Fusion Materials used to make them. With powerful effects, and some effort needed to get them onto the field, the Vessels are the cumulative effort of the Deck. Weaknesses While devastating to most decks, attacking the usually-vulnerable hand and gaining benefits from their opponents filling up their Graveyard, while also being nearly immune to the usually-crippling , the "Cursed Pirates" are not without their fair share of tricky foes. Decks like the " ", " ", " ", and even their land-based counterparts actually gain benefits from the pillaging effects. Any Deck capable of utilizing their Graveyard to their own benefit while also recovering from the hits to their hand also stands a chance of resisting the "Cursed Pirates". Finally, while experts at striking the hand, the "Cursed Pirates" have little in field removal, meaning anyone who can establish a strong field presence and keep it without support from the hand also can potentially reverse the assault of the "Cursed Pirates". The " " archetype fits all of these categories, as they also have a focus on keeping a low-key Graveyard, while also establishing a strong field presence. They are also very capable of handling their cards being sent to the Graveyard. Still, the "Cursed Pirates" do use a unique combination of strategies to hit the opponent where it can really hurt. Category:Archetype